Fluch oder Geschenk
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Titel sagt schon alles. Ist Magie ein Fluch oder ein Geschenk? Oneshot ADMM und zwei andere Bücher. Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, Diana Gabaldon, Trudi Canavon.


_**Fluch oder Geschenk**_

_A./N.: Hier ist ein Oneshot aus mehreren Büchern (Harry Potter, Outlandish-Saga, Age of t he Five) zusammen gebastelt. Man muss die anderen Bücher aber nicht unbedingt kennen. _

_Dyara ist Minervas Mutter. Als junges Mädchen wurde sie von ihrem Bruder in die Sklaverei verkauft und bekam von ihrem Meister ein Kind, Minerva, dass sie zu den Menschen gab um es zu schützen. Dyara ist als Fee geboren aber nun ein Mensch, da sie sich in einen Menschen verliebt hatte. Nachdem sie ein Mensch wurde hat sie ihre erste Tochter gesucht und wiedergefunden. Doch nun bedroht eine neue dunkle Kraft (Voldemort) ihr Glück._

Dyara hatte Angst sich der Unsterblichkeit zu und den Prophezeiungen zu stellen. Claire und Minerva hatten zwar auch ihre Zweifel und bedenken aber doch sahen sie diesem Abenteuer auch entgegen. Sie hatten nicht die Erfahrungen gemacht wie Dyara. Die Hauptangst aller drei Frauen war der Tod ihrer Ehemänner. Keine von ihnen wollte zusehen müssen wie ihre geliebten Männer und Kinder starben. Zwar hatte Maerai ihnen erzählt, dass es einen magischen Baum der Unsterblichkeit gab aber glauben konnte Dyara dies nicht. Zu viele außergewöhnliche Dinge waren schon eingetreten, dass auch diese Geschichte wahr sein konnte. Dyara hatte einfach nicht mehr den jugendlichen Glauben an Magie, den sie in früheren Zeiten gehabt hatte. Die Magie hatte ihr schließlich nicht geholfen als sie vom Sultan gefangen gehalten wurde.

„Bist du dir bei diesem Baum auch sicher?", fragte Claire.

„Aber ja doch! Ich habe in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen. Alle Bücher über die Fünf verweisen auf den Baum des Ewigen Lebens. Nur durch ihn konnten die Hohepriester die Unsterblichkeit erlangen. Und dieser Baum soll Ringe produzieren, die Magie speichern können. Die Götter persönlich haben sie mit ihrer Magie verzaubert. Solange ein Hohepriester seinen Ring trug, alterte er nicht mehr. Er konnte nur noch durch eine Krankheit oder Gewalt sterben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so eine Leseratte bist", meinte Minerva, „In der Schule hast du immer nur das Nötigste getan."

„Naja, die Schule war ja auch nur Theorie. Hier geht es um meine Familie. Aber nun zurück zum Thema: Das einzige Problem ist also Dad, Onkel Jamie und Albus aus Kriegshandlungen herauszuhalten. Sie sind verwundbar."

„Ich wusste doch, dass da ein Hacken war. Sie sind also nicht wirklich unsterblich", meinte Minerva.

Nachdenklich meldete sich jetzt auch Dyara zu Wort:

„Minerva, auch wir werden nicht unsterblich sein. Uns werden dieselben Einschränkungen aufliegen wie unseren Männern. Selbst die Götter sind sterblich, da sie als Menschen geboren werden."

Einen Moment lang trat vollkommene Stille ein. Dann brach ein wahres Gewirr an Fragen und Ausrufen aus. Am lautesten war Albus:

„Woher weißt du das alles? Die Schriften sind vor hunderten von Jahren verloren gegangen."

„Albus, du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich über 200 Jahre alt bin. Dazu kommt, dass ich eine Zeitreisende bin wie viele andere meiner Art. Ich habe viele Freunde in verschiedenen Zeitaltern und auf verschiedenen Kontinenten. Viele von ihnen sind Gelehrte. Meine Freundin Emerahl hat das Geheimnis um die Götter gelüftet. Sie lebt immer noch da sie eine Unsterbliche ist. Soll ich dir sagen wann und wo sie geboren wurde? 1243 vor Christi im alten Griechenland. Durch mich ist sie vor 50 Jahren in unser Zeitalter gekommen. Albus, sieh es endlich ein: ich weiß viel mehr über Magie als alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen."

In Dyaras Stimme schwangen mehrere Gefühle mit. Zum einen Hass und zum anderen Verzweiflung und panische Angst. Albus und Minerva sahen sie erstaunt an. Nur Claire, die immer ins Herz ihrer Tante sehen konnte, wusste was in Dyara vorging. Claire wusste weshalb Dyara Angst vor der Unsterblichkeit hatte. Diese Angst war nur zum Teil durch den möglichen Verlust Brians zu erklären. Doch Dyara war einmal fast unsterblich gewesen, zumindest war sie sehr langsam gealtert. In dieser Zeit als Fee hatte sie Schreckliches erlebt und der Gedanke dies könne sich auf Hunderte von Jahren erstrecken, konnte auch das stärkste Gemüt erschüttern. Claire warf Brian unter gesengten Wimpern einen Blick zu und sah, dass auch er seine Frau verstand. Jamie, der neben Brian stand, sah sichtlich erschüttert aus über die Dinge, die er in diesem Moment erfuhr. Seine Welt war vor über 30 Jahren zusammengebrochen als er erfuhr, dass Magie wirklich existierte. Als Schotte hatte er zwar immer daran geglaubt aber in Paris an der Universität gelernt, dass es solche Dinge nicht gab. Und nun wurde seine Welt erneut auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Existenz einer magischen Dimension, die Zauberer, die in unserer Welt lebten, magische Geschöpfe und nun sogar die Geheimnisse der Götter warfen ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn.

Claire wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Minerva scharf fragte:

„Welche Beweise haben wir, dass wirklich wir die Auserwählten sind? Ich meine wir sollten uns sicher sein bevor wir den Schritt in die Unsterblichkeit machen."

Dyara sah sie beinahe mitleidig an. Nach einer Weile fragte sie ruhig:

„Minerva, was passiert wenn man versucht Magie anzuwenden, die man nicht beherrscht?"

Minervas Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde bleich. Sehr kleinlaut gab sie zur Antwort:

„Im besten Fall gelingt sie einem nicht. Es kann aber auch sein, dass genau das Gegenteil passiert. Im schlimmsten Fall raubt sie einem die magische Kraft oder sogar die eigene Lebensenergie und tötet den Zauberer."

Jetzt zitterte auch Minerva am ganzen Leib. Doch es war Maerai, die mit blanker Panik fragte:

„Soll das heißen ihr könntet sterben bei dem Pactio-Zauber?"

Dyara lachte trocken auf.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben alle drei genügend magische Kraft um einen Pactio-Zauber aus zu üben. Sollten wir nicht die Auserwählten sein, würde der Zauber uns nur aneinanderbinden aber uns nicht die Unsterblichkeit schenken. Wir wären Magister und Helfer. Nicht mehr. Ich bezweifle aber sehr, dass dies passiert. Nichts in meinem Leben war bisher einfach. warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Ich hasse Magie!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zum Kamin. Das Feuer darin spiegelte sich auch in ihren Augen wieder. Es lag etwas in den Tiefen dieser Augen. Langsam begann Feuer sich um ihr Haar und Gesicht zu sammeln. Brian ging zu seiner Frau ans Feuer. Beschwichtigend legte er ihr seine große Hand in den Nacken. Normalerweise hatte dies auch den gewünschten Effekt. Aber nicht so heute. Das Feuer verblasste zwar und ging letztendlich ganz aus, doch dafür begann es draußen zu regnen. Sehr leise hörten sie Dyaras Stimme:

„Die Unsterblichkeit ist ein Fluch und kein Geschenk. Als Fee lebt man lange aber nicht für immer. Auch lebt man unter anderen Feen, die alle genauso langlebig sind wie man selbst. Was glaubt ihr ist der Sinn dahinter, dass eine Fee ihre Kräfte verliert wenn sie sich in einen Menschen verliebt? Clarabella und Henry würden noch leben wenn sie ihre Kräfte gehabt hätte. Magie ist voller Grenzen und Regeln. Ich war eine Fee und ich habe meine Schwester verloren, war in einer ausweglosen Situation ohne Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende, habe meinen Mann und meine Kinder, die ich nicht verlieren will. Es gibt so viele Gründe sich gegen die Unsterblichkeit zu entscheiden …"

Nun war es an Maerai, die ihrer Mutter energisch ins Wort fiel:

„Aber du darfst die Prophezeiung nicht vergessen, Mum!"

„Sag du mir nicht was ich zu machen habe!"

Blitze krachten draußen und ließen die Fenster klirren.

„Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich immer Rücksicht genommen, meine Wünsche immer in den Hintergrund gestellt. Ich will nur in Ruhe und Frieden alt werden und irgendwann im Kreis meiner Familie friedlich und ohne große Schmerzen sterben. Ist das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Habe ich noch nicht genug gekämpft und gelitten? Maerai, ich habe immer versucht dich und deine Geschwister davor zu schützen und euch da raus zu halten. Aber dein Vater und ich haben mehr Kriege gesehen als die meisten, haben Katastrophen gemeistert, die hunderte in den Tod gerissen haben. Ich habe es einfach satt! und nun taucht so eine beschissene Prophezeiung auf und versucht mir mein Leben zu diktieren. ich stecke sowieso schon in der Klemme. Zwei Kriege kommen auf mich zu und in beiden ist meine Familie verwickelt. da kann ich so was nicht gebrauchen! Und Vorwürfe von meinen Kindern erst recht nicht! Hast du mich verstanden?!?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Dyara einem ihrer Kinder gegenüber in diesem Maße die Beherrschung verlor. Maerai sah aus als ob sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbräche. Dies besänftigte Dyara nicht wie sonst.

Alle Anwesenden wussten, dass eine Entscheidung gefällt werden musste. Keiner wollte diese Entscheidung jedoch fällen.

Minerva sah von ihrer noch wutschnaubenden Mutter auf ihre Cousine. Claire hatte erst jetzt als über 50-Jährige vom wahren Ausmaß ihrer Magie erfahren. Und doch schien gerade sie als Ruhigste. Minerva selbst hatte Angst die höhere Magie könnte sie umbringen und ihre Mutter lehnte dieses Experiment von vornherein ab. Seit Harry in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht nur seine sondern auch ihre Prophezeiung gefunden hatte, ging es in ihrer Gefühlswelt drunter und drüber. Nachts klammerte sie sich an Albus als wäre es ihre letzte Nacht mit ihrem Ehemann. Tagsüber war sie oft in Gedanken verloren. Nachdem Umbridge sie beinahe umgebracht hatte und sie in St. Mungo's in den Armen ihrer Mutter aufgewacht war, hatte sie die Veränderung in ihrer Cousine und Mutter gleich gemerkt. Claires Wunsch Minerva zu heilen war so groß gewesen, dass er die Barriere um ihre Magie einriss. Ohne Claires heilende Kräfte wäre Minerva durch die Schockzauber getötet worden.

Minerva war ihr sehr dankbar dafür und wusste nicht wie sie ihr jemals danken sollte. Brian, Jamie und Claire hatten alles aufbringen müssen um Dyara und Albus davon abzubringen Umbridge umzubringen. Beide waren bereit gewesen ihr Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt aufzugeben. Albus durch seine Liebe für seine Frau, seine Unterstützung von Harry und seiner Wut gegen Umbridge und Fudge. Dyara durch ihre Liebe zu ihrer ältesten Tochter, ihrer Starrköpfigkeit und ihrer Abneigung den einfachen Weg aus Schwierigkeiten zu nehmen. Minerva war ihre Tochter, Albus Frau und eine Gryffindor. Sie durfte keine Angst haben.

„Ich werde es tun."

Leise aber bestimmt kam ihre Entscheidung. Claire trat an ihre Seite und legte ihre Hand in Minervas und sah abwartend auf Dyara. Diese schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete sah Minerva deutlich einen Entschluss darin.

„Also gut. Lasst es uns machen. Das Wohl der Zaubererwelt über unser eigens. Maerai, ich hoffe du hast Antworten über den Aufenthaltsort des Baumes wenn ich wieder komme."

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie auf Minerva und Claire zu. Zusammen verließen sie das Schloss und betraten den Verbotenen Wald.

_A./N.: Kitsch hoch zehn aber es schwirrte mir halt im Kopf rum. :)_


End file.
